Many applications may utilize metal products such as aluminum or aluminum alloys. As one example, metal products may be used in transportation applications, including automotive, aircraft, and railway applications. For example, metal products can be used to prepare automotive structural parts, such as bumpers, side beams, roof beams, cross beams, pillar reinforcements, inner panels, outer panels, side panels, inner hoods, outer hoods, or trunk lid panels. As another example, metal products may be used in electronics applications. For example, metal products can be used to prepare housing for electronic devices, including mobile phones and tablet computers. In some examples, metal products can be used to prepare housings for the outer casing of mobile phones (e.g., smart phones), tablet bottom chassis, and other portable electronics.
Various forming techniques may be employed to form the metal products having a particular shape. One such forming technique is hot forming or pressing. While hot forming may be used to shape various blanks, such as blanks of aluminum or high strength steel, a hot forming process with shorter cycle times to increase productivity and reduce costs associated with the hot forming process can be desired.